masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Planets
New content Added more planets (at least ones that are surveyable and provide reward. I left out inert planets you can't survey or land on. Should we add ships here? There are a lot of ships that you can survey or board. KChristley 22:19, 2 December 2007 (UTC) : I would add ships to starships with maybe a note here to alert people that crafts to be landed on are found at the starhsip article. --avfanatic (talk) 00:40, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Roger that. I'll list the ones you can get stuff from there. Thanks for the quick reply! :) KChristley 01:13, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Other Planets Are we adding planets that are mentioned in the game or in the book, but that are not in the galaxy map? For instance, I added Shanxi, but there are also the various homeworlds, as well as the planets in the skyllian verge. Maybe we could categorize the planets by region/cluster (atleast for those we know of). Io Dragone 01:58, 3 December 2007 (UTC) : If it's in the Mass Effect universe and has enough content to worth it's own page, then absolutely. Categorization by cluster would probably be best after we have the full list and can then direct people to Category:Planets for an alphabetical list. --avfanatic (talk) 02:01, 3 December 2007 (UTC) if you become a soul survivor in the game, you are the only survived member of the team that has landed on Akuze. (whell, somewhere in the game another survivor named Toombs shows up). should Akuze be listed here? Explorable locations There should probably be a seperate page, linked to by here, asteriods, and moons, summarizing explorable locations including all types, since that is what many will intend when searching for 'planets'. E.g., the 'Asteroid X57 is not a planet' scenario. 64.53.58.247 09:10, 30 April 2008 (UTC) New Format I really like the new organisation of this page, but maybe we should sort out a template for background worlds (Elysium, Shanxi, Akuze) and homeworlds (Thessia, Palaven) as well? : ) Seems a shame to just stick them under 'other'. --Tullis 11:00, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :I can certainly put something together for them. Let me give it some thought. -- DRY 11:45, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Indentify planets you can land on Some planets'names you can land on are not italicized on this page or on the respective cluster pages, like Maji, Antibaar and Casbin. I would put them in italic myself if I knew how, but since I don't, I am posting this message here. Darkdrium 04:15, 26 July 2008 (UTC) EDIT: I believe the full list includes four planets that need to be italicized: Maji, Antibaar, Casbin and Klensal Darkdrium 04:23, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for the heads up. -- DRY 04:33, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Home Worlds The salarian home world was never mentioned, but may have been alluded to by Administrator Anoleis. He doesn't like colonists or spacers, and he makes mention of his home world being clean and poverty free. I'm not sure if it should be on the list (without official sources) but it seems to me that the salarian home world is Rannadril. Thoughts? -Ninsegtari 12:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd have to go ahead and call that one speculation. From what I've seen, he talks down to you no matter what your background is (Colonist, Spacer or Earth-born), so it seems to me to be more of a thing he has against humans. And yes, without official sourcing, it won't get included. SpartHawg948 21:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Clusters The cluster names shouldn't be listed twice, there's no need for it. I think we should trash names that are listed inside the boxes with the systems and planets, that way the cluster name is already outside the box and the systems and planets inside the box look neater. --Joshtopher27 04:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :The boxes are actually transcluded and are used on other pages where it makes sense for the cluster name to appear in the box. --DRY 04:58, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::That's sloppy. We should just make new boxes for this page then. --Joshtopher27 07:09, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::To the contrary, it's efficient. The information need only be maintained in a single place. If any change is to be made, I'd think I'd prefer removing the titles from the cluster list template. --DRY 08:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree with that, I just meant we need to fix it to where it looks nice and makes sense. Yes, it's efficient for the other pages, but it doesn't make sense on this page. Making new boxes would be unnecessary, but however this is handled there's no need for the cluster to be named twice, right next to each other. --Joshtopher27 04:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::The reason that the headers are present is primarily so that the individual clusters appear in the TOC. I imagine with clever enough CSS that could probably be overcome, but it would need some investigation. --DRY 17:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Question Will we be able to visit all the planets listed? 01:40, January 22, 2010 (UTC) *Duh --Celtic22 00:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm looking for one planet I remember I read description of gas planet mentioning some big objects moving under clouds. Does anybody know which planet it was? I think it was in Mass Effect 1. Thank you. :It should be Logan. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:57, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Or it could be Ploba. Lancer1289 18:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) "Cluster Unknown" Planets They are several planets that we know exist, but we don't have cluster information for them. Examples include Kosh, Uresium, Taetrus, Ferris Fields, Freedom's Progress, and New Canton. As of now, these planets are not linked in this article as, again, we don't have cluster information, and they're not background worlds or homeworlds. So, how about adding a section for "Cluster Unknown" Worlds? TheUnknown285 (talk) 17:32, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Behind the Scenes A Q&A session with Mac Walters sheds some light on the creative process for planet generation. Definitely seems worthy of addition to this article. TheUnknown285 (talk) 18:43, November 7, 2019 (UTC)